Dracyonar
by darcykalaw
Summary: frostwind, a dragon living the life of an outcast, he considered it normal for he was a crossbreed and the other dragons regarded them as nuisance due to their history. destiny had great things in store for him. along with his close friend Aquabolt, he tries to know this destiny. he eventually learns about his past and their lives were changed forever


Dracyonar, a world teeming with life, Dragons roamed these lands for more than a thousand cycles, they quickly became the most advanced creatures as they were the only ones that evolved to have superior minds. They're appearances depended on their element types ranging from the large and powerful earth dragons to the fast and slim wind dragons. Despite their differences, they learned to live by each other. Using other's strengths to cover their weaknesses. They've established stable communities. Altogether

They were able to have a slight control over the weather and climates. But there were some dragons said to be powerful enough to control nature on their own, most only believed on them to be legends.

Living as one community, some dragons of different elements started breeding. Though this practice often leads to a normal birth of one element, there are times where the rare miracle of hybrid birth happens. If the couple were lucky they would have an offspring of which have the ability of two elements. But even with the appearance of both elements from its parents, the hybrids often have only full control of one element and in some cases, couldn't even control the other. But still there were some very rare occasions where the hybrid learns to use both elements equally and grows up with it.

The hierarchy had been set into three levels where earth, fire, water, wind, lightning, the five main elements, followed by elements considered to be stronger versions of three from the main ones; ice, and, metal. Then lastly by the hybrids which were basically combinations of the previous seven. Many rejected this fact as they want to view everyone as equals, mostly from the main elements. But for some like the hybrids, they considered it to be a better way of setting standards in civil statuses.

This immediately became a common practice to most dragons as having a hybrid as their son or daughter instantly gives them a much higher status in the community. The hybrids were very influential to everyone; they often become leaders because they were more powerful than normal single element dragons. As the hybrid population grew, it became harder and harder to keep the towns stable as they would fight over the place of 'leader'. The once stable group of dragons began to break apart. Small wars began sprouting everywhere. And all of it because of the craving for power. The once single community was now separated into eight countries; one of it was the main city in which the population was made up by mostly hybrids and some pure element dragons.

As the struggle for power continued, hybrids began breeding with one another in the idea that they might get a stronger type of hybrid which can control even more elements. But to no avail they only got pure breeds from most. Most of these were experimental and the couples were forced to breed. It was a cruel event for both but they couldn't argue with the decision since it was made by the leaders. This only led to much larger wars among the leaders whom are mostly hybrids and the pure breeds who were against this madness. But the practice still continued on as they were no match for the much powerful hybrids. This only led to a war from every element and thus came the great dragon war.

Then came an occurrence that no one ever expected, just as an eclipse occurred a lava-metal dragon was born. But unlike the rest of the hybrids this one was different. It had a dark and evil aura, but they considered it a success nonetheless. This lava metal dragon grew up, he quickly became the most powerful among the rest, but he wanted more. At the same time he killed every metal and lava dragon existing as he never want to give the idea of another one like him being born to have a chance to happen. He wanted to rule over Dracyonar and let the others becomes slaves.

Draeth mysteriously gained huge amounts of dark energy from another eclipse that occurred. But the other elements were too busy at war to even realize this. Draeth used this dark energy to summon his own army of lava creatures. He commanded his minions to attack the other dragons as he had decided to finish them all off instead. The elements had no chance to fight of the lava minions as they were fighting each other. Everyone got no chance to win aside from Draeth.

Just as all hope seemed to be lost, a powerful ice dragon led the way and convinced everyone that their only chance of survival would be to fight together. Led by this ice dragon, the united dragons finally had a fighting chance; they managed to push back the minions giving them some confidence to fight further. Draeth was infuriated; he fought with the ice dragon. Even though it was a fight between a pure element against a hybrid, the ice dragon managed fight on, setting an example to everyone that being a pure breed doesn't make a dragon weak. He sacrificed himself as he released all his power, and a bright light flashed. When it cleared Draeth and all his minions were frozen statues.

Peace was restored, but the elements still lived separately. After the incident happened, although none was willing to, crossbreeding was banned to make sure none of this would ever happen again. The hybrids were allowed to live but their status went below the average dragon. Everyone never fully accepted the new laws but regardless how they felt they knew it was for the better. Everyone eventually learned to go by with it. But the great dragon war had had brought about some changes in this world that can never be restored.


End file.
